


Bad Medicine

by Beltenebra



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun had been enjoying Aiba's latest drama much more than he anticipated. Aiba thinks he knows the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for je_fqfest 2013. After watching the drama Last Hope I really felt like I needed some hot Aiba-sensei in my life.

At first Jun tried to tell himself it was only because of the plot. Last Hope was a good drama, as far as hospital dramas went. The characters were interesting and interconnected, the back stories were dramatic in an engaging way, the medical cases were moving without being melodramatic. The role looked good on Aiba – angst suited his handsome features almost as well as beaming happiness and this show gave him the chance to portray both. 

It was a good show. No one would look askance at him recording episodes to watch in his limited free time. The quality of the drama, however, didn't really merit his habit of going back and re-watching certain scenes. Aiba's dark eyes intense over his surgical mask, the serious timbre of his voice when explaining a procedure, his long, graceful fingers manipulating medical equipment – or shoving sweets into his gorgeous mouth. No. Eventually, Jun had to admit that his preoccupation was mostly Aiba. Specifically doctor Aiba. The lab coat was killing him. 

He was forced to remember the small flash of heat he had felt watching Kame guest on Mr. Brain. And the episode filming Lucky 7 where he had caught himself thinking that Eita made a pretty sexy research chemist. If those brief lab coat-related fantasies could turn his head it was no wonder. Eleven episodes of Aiba-sensei was going to drive him crazy. 

Something would have to be done. 

It wasn't unheard of for them to fool around within the group. Jun was pretty sure all of them had screwed each other once or twice. And that wasn't even counting tours which tended to be a special exception for most groups in the company. It wouldn't be at all difficult to get Aiba into bed. Jun just wasn't sure how he wanted to ask yet. 

In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have told Sho. 

"A little bird told me you were enjoying my drama, Jun-kun," Aiba's cheerful, breathy voice sing-songed in his ear. 

"It's a good show. I'm sure you know that by now." 

"He said you were taking the time to _properly appreciate_ it." Jun could practically hear the good-natured leer in Aiba's voice. "Is it me or someone else in the cast? Some of us are pretty hot." 

Jun didn't bother dignifying that with a response. Aiba was in ramble mode now anyway which meant that he was off and running with little input from anyone. It didn't take Aiba long to come back to the subject at hand – torturing Jun. 

"Sho thinks it was the doctor thing. Was it the doctor thing Jun-chan?" Aiba practically purred into the phone. 

Jun scowled. "Sho is too perceptive for his own damned good." 

"No judgment from me, Jun-chan. I definitely went for a little hands-on treatment, if you know what I mean."

He was positive that Aiba was doing that goofy eyebrow wiggle but he let it slide as the other man's voice shifted into 'sexy storytelling' mode. Which for Aiba was a little lower than usual with extra breathy laughter. 

"We all went drinking at the beginning. You know, the main cast. There was a lot of beer. Don't give me that look, I wasn't drinking more than anyone else. Tabe-chan and I made out a little in the bathroom at the izakaya and after everyone left we went to a hotel." 

Aiba laid it out so plainly but Jun's imagination filled in the blanks – Aiba's friendly lust, Tabe's playful responses, hot mouths sliding against one another, hands wandering as they were pressed up against the bathroom wall. 

"I wish I could have seen that cute mouth of hers on my cock but I was a little busy at the time. You know, Jun, how some girls are difficult?" 

Jun could almost see the hand movement that would accompany Aiba's statement. "Mm-hmm." 

"Tabe-chan was so easy. I just got a finger inside her and licked her clit. Her hips did most of the work for me." 

Maybe Aiba couldn't have seen everything but Jun could. In his mind's eye he could picture the whole thing from his third party prospective. Tabe's pretty pink lips stretched around Aiba's shaft, her delicate hands keeping his hips still even as she rocked hers against his face, Aiba's mobile mouth between her legs... 

"The inside of her thighs were so soft and she made the cutest squealing noise when she came." 

"Aiba, fuck." His own voice was harsh, forced out around a moan as he finally gave in and palmed the denim covered bulge of his cock. 

"I would if I was there, Jun. You're touching yourself right? I'm totally jerking off right now." Aiba sounded obscene, his words punctuated with short, deep moans – like he couldn't get enough breath. 

"Well... yeah."

"Good." Aiba sounded smug. If he were there Jun would wipe that grin off his face but as it was he was a little distracted by the slide of his own fingers over the wet head of his dick. He had pushed his pants and briefs out of the way and was pacing himself, not quite trusting himself not to finish too soon. Aiba was better at this particular game than Jun liked to admit. 

"She said maybe if I was a good co-star we could do it again. I want her on top next time." Aiba's breathing was heavy but he didn't let up, his words making Jun hotter with each teasing brush of his own fingers. "I want to see what her cute face looks like while she rides my cock. Imagine if you were there too, Jun. You could -" 

" _Yeah._ "

Jun's mind was flooded with possibilities. 

He had no idea what Tabe allowed in bed but he imagined her sprawled out on top of Aiba, cock already buried inside her. Jun pictured slipping his finger in her ass, already so full, and stretching her open. She whimpered as he pressed his cock slowly into her. 

She would be so soft and wet between their hard bodies, the two of them awkward for a moment before they found the right rhythm, the right way to fuck her – and each other. Aiba's dark eyes gone all hazy with desire. 

Jun couldn't help himself, he was stroking himself faster now, fingers damp with precome, tightening at the crown of his dick and he wanted it to last but it felt so fucking good. Aiba clearly wasn't holding back – he had given up talking to moan obscenities that just made Jun more desperate. 

He knew what Aiba sounded like when he came but he never got tired of hearing it – his bandmate's voice came out in a low groan followed by a breathy sigh. Aiba's quiet "Now you, Jun," pushed him over the edge – he couldn't stop the raw sound that stuttered out of his throat as sudden pleasure arced down his spine and he came hard. 

There were a few seconds of relative quiet, their slowing breathing echoed across the phone line. Then Aiba's voice was back to perfectly normal, everyday Aiba. "Now my hand is covered in come - time to go. That was fun, Jun! Let's do it without the phone next time!" He made a small kissing noise as he hung up. 

"Yeah, next time," Jun told the disconnected line. He had no idea how Aiba shifted from perfectly normal to having sex and right back to normal so quickly. It seemed to take him much longer to come back from that place. Was it possible to get sexual whip-lash? 

Jun slumped back on his couch, phone abandoned in favor of boneless relaxation. He was limp and still sticky but he was already shivery with anticipation. 

Racy phone conversations notwithstanding in the following weeks Jun's interactions with Aiba were completely normal. Aiba didn't bring it up and Jun certainly wasn't going to. After a while, he wrote the whole thing off. 

Normally Jun would be immediately aware of other people entering his home but he was deeply absorbed in his manga; the story had just reached a critical point. It wasn't until he heard the snick of his locks and shoes clunking softly in the genkan that he knew he wasn't alone. He tamped down the automatic trill of panic – he had excellent security so it must be someone he knew. Probably Toma or Shun dropping in, maybe they needed somewhere to stay. It was close to 2 am, definitely past last train. They usually called but he might have missed the message. 

He pushed himself upright, raking a hand through his hair and preparing to greet his visitor. He almost dropped the manga in shock when he saw the person paused in the doorway of his bedroom. 

"Aiba?" 

Normally if Aiba was coming over he would have called or messaged Jun, often repeatedly until he had no choice but to message back in self-defense. He would have bounded into the apartment and kicked his shoes off, already calling out a cheerful greeting before the door even closed behind him. 

Aiba was standing quietly in the doorway, like he was waiting for permission to enter. Also he was dressed in scrubs and a lab coat with silver wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose - his face unusually serious. 

The other man cleared his throat slightly. "Good evening, Matsumoto-san. I understand you requested the services of a private physician?" 

Oh god. He didn't know if this was Aiba's idea or Sho's or some scheme they had cooked up over a few too many drinks but if Jun had any misgivings, his libido certainly didn't. He could feel his cock stirring to life at the mere hint of the possibilities. He perched on the end of his bed. "...yes?" Might as well play along and see what happened. 

Aiba nodded and stepped into the room the picture of quiet confidence. He put his plain black bag on a chair, pulling out a manila file and a stethoscope which he looped around his neck. "I'm Aiba. I'll be taking care of you today. According to our records you have been experiencing some neck and back pain?" 

What Jun wanted to do was pull him down by his stethoscope and kiss him breathless. What he did do was nothing. "Yes. My job is very active." 

Aiba's eyes crinkled up in a small reassuring smile. "We'll get you checked out and on the road to recovery in no time. Just relax and breathe normally, Matsumoto-san." He pulled the chair up to the end of the bed and patted him on the shoulder. The brief impersonal touch left Jun's skin tingling. He was in so much trouble. 

Aiba checked his breathing, Jun's shirt riding up where the stethoscope was pressed against his chest.   
"Your pulse seems to be slightly elevated, Matsumoto-san." Jun had to give his friend credit because he was a much better actor than Jun remembered. Here he was practically squirming with sexual tension while Aiba was completely calm and businesslike – showing no sign that he wasn't a medical professional treating a patient. 

"I'll need to do a more thorough examination, Matsumoto-san." Aiba pulled a plain yukata out of his bag and handed it to Jun. "Please change your clothes and let me know when you're ready. I'll be just outside the door." 

And with that Jun was left alone. He scrambled out of his house clothes and into the robe. His fingers were only trembling a little as he fumbled with the ties. He was rock hard already and hadn't even been touched. 

When Aiba reentered the room his demeanor was still calm and collected but this time Jun could detect a bit of a gleam in his eye, a tiny sign that Jun was not the only one affected by the building tension in the room. 

Aiba had him lie on his stomach, strong hands wandering over his shoulders and down the line of his back in smooth, confident strokes in the name of "investigating muscular stress". He asked Jun to pull the yukata down to his waist, (only if he was comfortable, of course) so he could knead lightly at Jun's shoulders. The first touch of skin on skin had Jun biting back an embarrassingly loud groan. He wasn't entirely successful at muffling it in his pillow. 

"Hmmm." Aiba sounded every bit the concerned physician. 

Jun turned his head to glance questioningly at him. 

"Please position yourself up on your hands and knees if you can, Matsumoto-san. I need to check the lower back muscles." 

' _Sure_ you do,' he thought but he was up on all fours in a heartbeat. He felt so exposed - his head down and his lower back and more importantly, ass, slightly elevated. He was completely on edge. When would Aiba actually touch him. He would, wouldn't he? He wouldn't go to all this trouble just to mess with Jun and _not_ fuck him... that would be inhumane. 

He heard the snap of a medical glove and Aiba was tracing careful fingers along the line of his hip before gently pulling the yukata off entirely, letting the garment flutter down beside the bed. Now Jun was completely naked and Aiba was still wearing his stern doctor face. 

"Sensei," Jun asked, hoping to prompt _some_ kind of response. Anything really, before he died of anticipation. 

"In my assessment, it's a normal accumulation of everyday stress manifesting as muscle tension." Aiba's voice was smooth and even but lower than normal. Jun's vantage point gave him a perfect view of Aiba's crotch and though his friend was playing it cool he was definitely hard beneath the blue fabric of his scrubs. 

Jun's response was wry, "So I should get a massage or something?" 

Aiba cleared his throat delicately. If Jun didn't know better he'd say the other man was slightly embarrassed. "Pardon me, Matsumoto-san. This may sound crude but you need to get fucked."

"As a matter of fact, sensei, I slept with a woman two days ago." 

"Ah, You misunderstand me, Matsumoto-san. You need to _get fucked_. His statement was punctuated by a gloved finger trailing lightly past Jun's balls and over his hole in gesture way that left no room for misunderstanding." 

Jun suppressed a whimper at the touch and grinned a little to himself, he wasn't going to make this easy for Aiba. "I'm a little skeptical of the effectiveness of your recommended treatment, sensei." 

"Let me give you a demonstration of the techniques and you can think about it, Matsumoto-san." Aiba's voice was deep and now a bit ragged around the edges. Oh yes, he was definitely starting to feel the urgency. He didn't really give Jun a chance to respond before he traced a lubed finger around the rim of Jun's opening. 

He finally let his arousal bleed into his voice, his words low and rough. "This seems a bit unconventional, sensei." 

Aiba responded by slowly pushing a finger in and crooking it with expert accuracy sending a bright spike of pleasure down Jun's spine and earning Aiba a surprised yelp. 

Now he got a little more of Aiba bleeding through the persona in his sexy little chuckle. "But effective. You see, direct stimulation of the prostate can loosen certain hard to treat muscle groups." 

Jun rolled his eyes but pushed back a little against Aiba's insistent finger, his breath catching at the rhythm the other man was slowly building up to. "Bullshit." 

"I think you really should give the expert more credit, Matsumoto-san. Now this might be uncomfortable for a moment or two." 

Aiba worked in three fingers. It might have been uncomfortable if Jun hadn't done it before. Or enjoyed it so much. 

The other man had one knee on the bed behind Jun now, no longer putting up such a pretense of being professionally detached. Jun watched with interest as Aiba used his free hand to pull clumsily at the drawstring on his pants with limited success. He reached back to still Aiba's other hand and moved forward enough so he could turn around to face his bandmate. 

He looked amazing, glasses sliding down his nose just a bit, cheeks flushed, gorgeous eyes darkened with lust. That's what Jun wanted to see. Jun figured he must look pretty good too, Aiba inhaled sharply when Jun flicked his tongue out to moisten dry lips. 

"This treatment requires contact of a more personal nature than most of my patients require so you should be sure if you really want to proceed-"

Jun's reply was sharp and immediate. "What happened to trusting the expert? You had damn well better be planning to fuck me. Sensei." And with that Jun reached out to pull Aiba forward by the hips, nuzzling his lips against the cloth-covered bulge in front of him. 

Aiba moaned sweetly and Jun took it as permission to shove the cloth barriers out of the way and press his lips to the leaking tip of Aiba's cock. He slid his tongue around the head and sucked a little , enjoying the way Aiba's hips stuttered in his grip. "Now lose the shirt. But keep the lab coat and glasses on." 

That got him a rueful chuckle. "I thought I was supposed to be in charge here. But yeah, lab coat. Awesome." 

Jun thought he probably would have looked ridiculous sporting a thick erection and wearing nothing but a lab coat. It was really unfair how hot Aiba made it seem. He got back on his hands and knees but made sure he was facing across the bed, in just the right position to be able to see them both in the mirror over his dresser. 

He watched Aiba roll and condom on and grunt a little as he slathered lube over himself. It was a weird almost cognitive dissonance to see a hot doctor position himself behind him and feeling skin against his a second later but then Aiba was sliding forward, slowly working his way into Jun and he stopped analyzing the brain chemistry of it. Aiba was thick and hard and Jun felt like he had been hard and on edge for hours. 

"Fuck, Jun. So fucking tight – I'm not going to last long," Aiba panted out. 

"Yeah. Do it hard. Come on, sensei." 

And with that Aiba snapped, pulling back and slamming home roughly, tearing an appreciative groan from Jun's throat. He had a perfect view of Aiba's dick sliding in and out of him, Aiba's ab muscles working as he thrust, the indent his teeth made on his perfect full bottom lip. Image merged with sensation to create a pleasure feedback loop that had his nerves on fire with pleasure. 

Aiba definitely knew what he was doing – hitting that spot that made Jun's vision sparkle a bit with every thrust. He found himself babbling, begging for more, harder, deeper. The doctor in the mirror leaned forward to anchor a skilled hand on his shoulder and pull him back into the next thrust. 

Jun's back bowed as sensation raced down his spine, his whole body jolting and shuddering as he came with a scream. Aiba groaned and thrust through the constricting heat until he came. This time Jun got to watch the expressions that went with the sounds. 

As Aiba pulled out as gently as he could and stepped back to deal with the condom Jun flopped down on the bed, sprawling out on his back – totally relaxed. 

Aiba shed the coat and set the glasses on the nightstand before joining him, kissing him sweetly and snuggling up to his side with his chin tucked under Jun's – finally back to his normal self. "It totally worked though, ne? Muscle tension all gone." 

Jun just hummed something vague that might be agreement and carded his fingers through Aiba's slightly sweaty hair. He really was comfortable though, no denying that. He drifting on the edge of sleep when Aiba piped up again. 

"Hey, Jun?" 

"Mmmhr?"

"Do you think you'll ever do a drama about a priest?" 

That woke him up a bit. "Like a Shinto priest with shrines and stuff?" 

"Yeah, you know. Like hakama and ofuda and banishing things." Aiba sounded adorably hopeful. "Because I'm really sensitive to stuff like youkai. I could get possessed or something." 

And suddenly Jun's mind was awash in visions of incense floating through the autumn twilight of the shrine courtyard – Aiba's golden skin sprawled out against the rich fabric of his kimono as Jun drizzled consecrated oil over his abdomen. 

Jun struggled to keep his tone neutral. "Um, maybe. You never know." He was already composing an e-mail to his agent. He'd make Aiba keep the lab coat too. After all, a good patient should try to be diligent about follow-up treatment.


End file.
